


來吹一下

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Kudos: 5





	來吹一下

「嗝——操！老子再也不要出来帮老板挡酒了，累死老子！」

莫关山晃着身子摇着脑袋，一步拖着一步往自己的车子走去，上了车才刚开到路口红灯就被埋在路边的刑警敲了车窗。

「先生不好意思，请你熄火下车」莫关山摇下车窗，眼神迷蒙地望着眼前黑发黑眸的刑警，将车熄火下车

「你不知道酒后不能开车吗？」

「我⋯⋯我家离这里很近⋯⋯所以我才⋯⋯我才⋯⋯」莫关山低着头抠着自己的手指

刑警眼神凌厉的撇了莫关山一眼，「呵，行照、驾照拿出来」

这一瞪激得他酒瞬间退了大半，红着眼顺从的从皮包里拿出证件，刑警看了一眼他的证件「莫关山，请你跟我到旁边，我们需要测个酒测值，请你配合」

「刑⋯⋯刑警大人，嗝！可不可⋯⋯可以不⋯⋯不要测啊，我⋯⋯我家真的就在前面！我下次不会！不会⋯⋯会再酒驾了！拜托你别罚我！嗝！」

莫关山微贴近刑警，热气酒气全喷在对方脸上，对方细微的勾起嘴角，就在他以为可以获得赦免时，双手便被猛的折在身后并用手铐铐上

「不要跟我耍花样，乖乖配合」刑警靠莫关山的耳边冷冷地说着，语毕便推着他的肩膀走进一旁的暗巷

一进巷子莫关山就被推在墙上，他昂起醉红的脸迷蒙的看着对方鼓捣仪器，但酒醉的他有墙靠着便越发懒洋洋，所幸便闭眼靠墙滑落坐在地面上，在快要睡着的时候他听见刑警说

「来这边吹一下」

他睁开眼望着前方愣了一秒，「嗝——这不是你的鸡鸡吗？」

刑警笑了出来，「喔～不好意思，看来你比我想的还要更清醒一点呢」

晃神的莫关山还没意识到自己被骚扰了，只是呆滞地坐在地上，等他回过神，禁锢双手的手铐已被解开，他扭了纽手腕，听见有人在他耳边说

「走吧，我带你回去莫关山，记住我叫贺天，我们会再见的」

说完还色情的舔咬他的耳廓，再来他就没了意识，等到清醒已是隔天下午，他揉了揉太阳穴，用力回想昨晚发生的事，还未想起什么便听见门铃声，他裸着上身只穿着内裤便去应门，只见门口站着一个黑发黑眸的男子，带着阳光的笑脸迅速从门缝窜了进来，一把将他抵在墙上，左手揉捏着他的臀肉，对着他的耳朵道

「哇喔～穿这么少勾引我啊莫关山，那⋯⋯来吹一下？」

fin.


End file.
